A Sayin Joins the Fight
by Goku5
Summary: Hiya!!! This is my first fic so help me out here. A Sayin lands on Earth and joins the fight between the Animorphs and the Yeerks. When he meets Ax things get a bit crazy because he expresses why he hates both the Andalites and the Yeerks. Pretty good
1. Default Chapter

Da Movie  
  
Joe Grimaldi Nick Incrovia Ryan McGovern Matt Grimaldi  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Da Script  
  
We start with our hero's...(hero's?) at a hotel thingy. It has and outdoor pool and stuff. Joe: We eat dirt baby yeah!! Nick: Shut the frick up. Ryan: But I eat dirt. ( What when why they were about to leave when Da Bad Guy showed up. (Da Bad Guy shows up) Da Bad Guy: Sorry. I farted. Ryan: You took the words right out of my mouth. Everyone: EWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW. Da Bad Guy's Assistant: We eat dirt. Joe: WILL YOU SHUT UP ABOUT THE DIRT!!!!????? Da Bad Guy's Assistant: K. Da Bad Guy: YOU'RE NOT SUPPOSED TO AGREE WITH HIM HE'S DA GOOD GUY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Da Bad Guy's Assistant: K. Da Bad Guy: YOU'RE NOT SUPPOSED TO AGREE WITH ME I'M DA BAD GUY!!!!!! Oh wait a minute....ARGH!!!!!!!!!!! Da Bad Guy: I'm confused bub. (Da Bad hits Da Bad Guy's Assistant over the head with a spatchula) Da Bad Guy's Assistant: Owy wowy... Da Bad Guy: That should straighten you out. Ryan: It feels like I have a 'tater chip up my butt. Joe: Well go poop. Ryan: Good idea. (Goes away to poop. Two seconds later you hear a flush and someone yell "I didn't eat any beef jerky today!!!!") Joe: I hope you ate dirt. Da Bad Guy: You hypocrite!!!! You told ME to shut up!!! Austin: What is your name anyway? Da Bad Guy: I'm...dun dun dun....(Music plays) Music: If you wanna learn your ABC's... Da Bad Guy: What happened to the dramatic music?! Flip the tape dummy!! (Dramatic music plays) Da Bad Guy: Thank you. I'm dun dun dun... DA BAD GUY!!!!!!!! My real name is Henry...But I prefer...DA BAD GUY!!!!!!!!!!!! Joe: Wow that stinks. Da Bad Guy: Well your name is...uhh...uhh...uhh JOE!!!!!! Joe: (Sarcastically) Oww. That hurt. Bad. Da Bad Guy: I know. Sorry for emotionally hurting you like that. (Da Bad Guy punches Joe in the face) Joe: That hurt physically. BUT I DON'T CARE. Da Bad Guy: You smell. Joe: That hurt emotionally. BUT I DON' CARE. Da Bad Guy: Darn...He's good... Joe: Can we get to the action? Da Bad Guy: K. Da Bad Guy's Assistant: YOU CALL HIM A HYPOCRITE!!!!!! I QUIT!!!!!!!! SEND MY FINAL CHECK TO THE PO BOX!!!!!!!!! (Da Bad Guy's Assistant leaves. And trips.) Da Bad Guy's Assistant: I'm ok!!!!!! Da Bad Guy: One idiot down... Joe: JUDO CHOP!!!!!!!!!!! (He hits a really hard...thing) Joe: OUCH!!!!!!!!!! THAT REALLY HURT!!!!!!!!! WHO MAKES THIS THING!!!!!!!!!! I WANT TO SUE!!!!! IT'S AGAINST THE LAW TO MAKE SOMETHING THAT HARD AND INTERFEREING!!!!! Da Bad Guy: And uncomfortable. Joe: (Shrugs) And uncomfortable. Nick: That's gonna fricken hurt tomorrow... Joe: NO DUH BAKA!!!!!!!!!!!! (Winks) Joe: Japanese ( Da Bad Guy: Let's kick each others butt. Joe: Oky doky. Da Bad Guy: Arise my minions!!!! From uhh...where are you arising from again? Minion 1: Right... Minion 2: ...behind... Minion3: ...you. Da Bad Guy: RIGHT!!!!! FROM RIGHT BEHIND YOU!!!! I MEAN ME!!!! 


	2. Default Chapter

Da Movie  
  
Joe Grimaldi Nick Incrovia Ryan McGovern Matt Grimaldi  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Da Script  
  
We start with our hero's...(hero's?) at a hotel thingy. It has and outdoor pool and stuff. Joe: We eat dirt baby yeah!! Nick: Shut the frick up. Ryan: But I eat dirt. ( What when why they were about to leave when Da Bad Guy showed up. (Da Bad Guy shows up) Da Bad Guy: Sorry. I farted. Ryan: You took the words right out of my mouth. Everyone: EWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW. Da Bad Guy's Assistant: We eat dirt. Joe: WILL YOU SHUT UP ABOUT THE DIRT!!!!????? Da Bad Guy's Assistant: K. Da Bad Guy: YOU'RE NOT SUPPOSED TO AGREE WITH HIM HE'S DA GOOD GUY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Da Bad Guy's Assistant: K. Da Bad Guy: YOU'RE NOT SUPPOSED TO AGREE WITH ME I'M DA BAD GUY!!!!!! Oh wait a minute....ARGH!!!!!!!!!!! Da Bad Guy: I'm confused bub. (Da Bad hits Da Bad Guy's Assistant over the head with a spatchula) Da Bad Guy's Assistant: Owy wowy... Da Bad Guy: That should straighten you out. Ryan: It feels like I have a 'tater chip up my butt. Joe: Well go poop. Ryan: Good idea. (Goes away to poop. Two seconds later you hear a flush and someone yell "I didn't eat any beef jerky today!!!!") Joe: I hope you ate dirt. Da Bad Guy: You hypocrite!!!! You told ME to shut up!!! Austin: What is your name anyway? Da Bad Guy: I'm...dun dun dun....(Music plays) Music: If you wanna learn your ABC's... Da Bad Guy: What happened to the dramatic music?! Flip the tape dummy!! (Dramatic music plays) Da Bad Guy: Thank you. I'm dun dun dun... DA BAD GUY!!!!!!!! My real name is Henry...But I prefer...DA BAD GUY!!!!!!!!!!!! Joe: Wow that stinks. Da Bad Guy: Well your name is...uhh...uhh...uhh JOE!!!!!! Joe: (Sarcastically) Oww. That hurt. Bad. Da Bad Guy: I know. Sorry for emotionally hurting you like that. (Da Bad Guy punches Joe in the face) Joe: That hurt physically. BUT I DON'T CARE. Da Bad Guy: You smell. Joe: That hurt emotionally. BUT I DON' CARE. Da Bad Guy: Darn...He's good... Joe: Can we get to the action? Da Bad Guy: K. Da Bad Guy's Assistant: YOU CALL HIM A HYPOCRITE!!!!!! I QUIT!!!!!!!! SEND MY FINAL CHECK TO THE PO BOX!!!!!!!!! (Da Bad Guy's Assistant leaves. And trips.) Da Bad Guy's Assistant: I'm ok!!!!!! Da Bad Guy: One idiot down... Joe: JUDO CHOP!!!!!!!!!!! (He hits a really hard...thing) Joe: OUCH!!!!!!!!!! THAT REALLY HURT!!!!!!!!! WHO MAKES THIS THING!!!!!!!!!! I WANT TO SUE!!!!! IT'S AGAINST THE LAW TO MAKE SOMETHING THAT HARD AND INTERFEREING!!!!! Da Bad Guy: And uncomfortable. Joe: (Shrugs) And uncomfortable. Nick: That's gonna fricken hurt tomorrow... Joe: NO DUH BAKA!!!!!!!!!!!! (Winks) Joe: Japanese ( Da Bad Guy: Let's kick each others butt. Joe: Oky doky. Da Bad Guy: Arise my minions!!!! From uhh...where are you arising from again? Minion 1: Right... Minion 2: ...behind... Minion3: ...you. Da Bad Guy: RIGHT!!!!! FROM RIGHT BEHIND YOU!!!! I MEAN ME!!!! 


End file.
